In general, a vehicle having a fuel cell system mounted therein drives a traction motor by the electric power supplied from a fuel cell and a secondary battery. In such a vehicle, the fuel cell is started up when a driver requests the operation, and the drive of the traction motor is started after completion of the startup of the fuel cell, inconveniently taking time for the fuel cell system to start. Patent document 1 shown below discloses a technique for shortening the time for starting up a fuel cell system by estimating the time for starting up a fuel cell when starting a fuel cell system, then by starting the drive of a traction motor by using the electric power of a secondary battery, which is an power storage unit, before the startup of the fuel cell is completed.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-149450